


The Queen of the Time Lords has been Poisoned Part 2

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Flower of Youth is Always Desirable [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daemon’s Run, F/M, Gallifrey, Singing Towers of Darillium, The Palace of the Time Lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The week leading up to the final battle where the Queen lives or dies.
Relationships: King Randolph/Queen Rivina, The Master/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: The Flower of Youth is Always Desirable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180703





	1. Daemons Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Joseph arrive on Daemons run to get evidence to lead to Kovarian's arrest.

Jennifer and Laz arrived at Daemons Run with Joseph behind them as they began looking around to see if there was any sign of Kovarian anywhere. 

‘Follow me.’ Jennifer whispered as they walked through the station making sure to duck if a cleric walked by. ‘We need to get up there somehow.’ She said looking up at the room over looking all of the station. 

‘We haven’t got much time left.’ Joseph said as he followed Jennifer and Laz through the station. 'We need to get this evidence and then get back to Gallifrey.' Jennifer nodded before walking off with Laz as they had agreed to meet Joseph in the TARDIS once Jennifer had got the evidence she needed. Jennifer headed towards a door and was about to open the lock when a noise behind her made her turn. 'Well, well look who is a long way from the Palace.' The Master said looking at Jennifer as Laz growled next to her. 'I would not try anything Master.' Jennifer said as she looked at him before looking at her nails. 'I don't get my nails manicured for nothing.' 'I'll take my chances.' He said as Jennifer scoffed before walking into the room before noticing Kovarian with her back to Jennifer speaking to two of her minions as she dipped a spoon into a mixture. 'I thought we were going to Gallifrey tonight.' One whined. 'Not tonight.' Kovarian said. 'Our invasion plans have been drawn for the day after tomorrow.' She walked out of the room with her minions as Jennifer waited till she was gone before going into the room as Laz was on look out. 'So, what are you doing?' He asked as Jennifer grabbed hold of an empty vile and began filling it up. 'Evidence to show Uncle Randolph and the High Council.' Jennifer said as she grabbed a lid before putting it in her bag before heading out again as Joseph was waiting for her as he looked at her. 'You got it?' He asked as Jennifer nodded as they headed back to Gallifrey.


	2. The High Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer returns to Gallifrey as she presents the evidence to the High Council to prove Kovarian is behind the Queen's illness.

King Randolph was sat in the meeting room with the High Council as there was growing concern as the Queen was getting worse not better as the royal doctors could do nothing for her as this was not a common poison known to them. 

'I have called you all here to express the concern and worry on the future of the planet should Queen Rivina die from this mysterious illness.' One male High Council member said as he looked at the group as the door opened as Jennifer came running in. 'Princess Jennifer what are you doing here? You need to be kept in the Palace.' 

'I bring you evidence to prove that Madame Kovarian is behind the Queen's illness.' Jennifer said taking out the vile from her bag. 'Behold the poison she has been using.' The High Council looked at it as Randolph stood up before taking the vile from his niece. 

'It is indeed the poison she has used against the Queen.' Randolph said before turning to Rassilon. 'I want her arrested and brought before the High Council to decide what to do with her.' Rassilon nodded before walking out with the High Council as Randolph sat on the chair as Jennifer came to join him. 

'Is there any update on Aunt Rivina? Has there been any change?' She asked as Randolph shook his head. 'No there has been no change what so ever.' He said before standing to look out of the window at the planet contiuing it's day to day activates aware of what could happen. At the Palace, Missy and Ohila were in the room with the Queen, keeping an eye on her and seeing if there were any signs of a recovery but there was no clear signs at all to show she might pull through. King Randolph walked into the room as the two women curtseyed to him. 'Is there any updates?' He asked Ohila who shook her head. 'There is no sign of any recovery.' Ohila said as River looked up from being by her sister's side as Jennifer came in to greet her mother as Missy came to hug Jennifer. 'We fear she will die at the end of this week.' 'But she can't.' River said standing up. 'What about the kingdom? We can't let Kovarian win.'


	3. Jennifer sees her other grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer heads to see her grandparents on her dad's side.

Jennifer walked through the farm land as she kept her cape done up as she held onto her dress as she knocked on the door as her grandmother opened the door as she looked at her. 

'Jennifer? Is that you pet?' She asked as she looked at Jennifer. 'Wow you have grown up beautifully. You do look like your mother but you have your dad's smile.' 

'Can I come in?' Jennifer asked as her grandmother nodded as Jennifer walked in as she sat at the table as she took off her cape as she clearly had come from the Royal Court. 

'So, where is your mother and father at the moment?' She asked. 

'They are at the Palace at the moment.' Jennifer said. 'I don't know if you know what is happening at the moment.' 

'We've heard rumours that Queen Rivina is sick.' Her grandfather said. 'How is your mother coping with it all as its her sister?' 

'She is not coping with it at all.' Jennifer said as she looked at them after taking the tea from them. 'We know who is behind it. Someone from mother's past. Madame Kovarian, she is planning to destroy Gallifrey.' 

'But she can't destroy Gallifrey.' The grandmother said looking at Jennifer. 'The Queen will awaken and we will win.' Jennifer sighed as she stood up. 

'I am needed back at the Palace.' Jennifer said getting her cape on as she headed out in the direction of the Palace. As she arrived the guards opened the door and lead her into the palace as Jennifer noticed Joseph waiting for her. 'What's happened?' 

'Nothing.' Joseph said. 'I am worried Jen. If Mother dies then I will become King and I am not ready for it.' Jennifer looked at him before putting her hand on his shoulder. 

'It will be fine.' Jennifer said as she looked at him. 'We are family we will get through this.' River came in to see her daughter as Jennifer came to hug her. 

'Where have you been darling?' River asked. 

'I have been to see my other grandparents.' Jennifer said. 

'I just wanted you to know that while you were out your mum and I have arranged a marriage for you.' River said. 'Jennifer you will be married to Prince Dominic of Darillium.' Jennifer turned to see Dominic stood there as the signs of love were clearly there. 

'I just have one question.' Jennifer said looking at River whilst her arm was linked through Dominic's. 'When is the wedding taking place? And who will be giving me away?' 

'Tomorrow morning and your uncle Randolph will be giving you away.' River said.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Dominic prepare for the wedding as there is developments on the Queen's health

Jennifer was stood in her room at her old house on Darillium as she stood in her room as she looked at herself in the mirror at her wedding dress which was a white ball gown with red trimmings on the sleeves with little gold woven around where the writs came out. She had a long white vile which also had gold trimmings and her golden crown as River came in to see her daughter. 

'You look wonderful.' She said as she looked at her daughter approvingly. 'Now with the current situation with your aunt, you won't be able to have a proper honeymoon with Dominic as we will need you both at the battle. This will be able to see how much of your training has payed off.' 

'Are we ready yet?' Thirteen asked coming into the room. 

'We will be down in a minute.' River said. 'Go and see how many people are downstairs.' Jennifer turned to get her flowers before following her mother downstairs to see Uncle Randolph waiting for her. 'You look beautiful.' Randolph said as he walked her down to her future husband. Jennifer and Dominic were enjoying their wedding feast at the Palace in Gallifrey. Jennifer and Dominic retired for the night as they headed to Jennifer's room to continue their wedding night in style as they consummated their marriage as they settled down to sleep as the guards marched outside the room. The following morning, Jennifer and Dominic came down to greet the family as Jennifer looked at her parents before noticing something wrong with Uncle Randolph. 'What is going on?' Jennifer asked looking at him. 'Is it Aunt Rivina?' ‘We fear she has taken a turn for the worst.’ Randolph said as he looked at Jennifer who looked at him. ‘What is the plan?’ She asked. ‘I know the battle will be happening soon.’


	5. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Gallifrey begins.

The whole planet was called to arms as the battle got underway as Jennifer set Laz on Kovarian’s guards as they ran screaming as the whole scene was a riot with withered bodies dotting the mountains. Jennifer and Dominic were leading the battle as River stayed in the Palace with the Princesses as Missy had gone to check on Rivina. She came back in as River turned to face her. 'How is she?' River asked. 'No better than before.' Missy said as she looked out at the battle taking place. 'We need that cure sooner than later.'


End file.
